Shibari Baekyeol ITA
by PARKDENIISE0
Summary: Anche i nostri cuori sono collegati da una corda Baekhyun e grazie a lei rimarranno per sempre uniti . Dove Chanyeol scommette con Baekhyun facendolo diventare il suo Dorei. 2017 PARKDENIISE0
1. 00Introduzione

Chanyeol si sfogava con le corde, per la precisione con l'Asanawa e la Donawa. A guardarlo nessuno avrebbe detto che il ragazzo dalle orecchie a sventola amasse praticare il Kinbaku.

La dominazione lo faceva sentire bene, vivo e privo di paure. In quelle ore diventava semplicemente potente.

Purtroppo la maggior parte delle volte dimentica interamente la diversità tra il BDSM e la vita reale, con lei quindi l'amore. E se Baekhyun prima era all'oscuro di tutto ciò, adesso ne era completamente consapevole. 

Il rosso coltivava un'amore infinito per lo Shibari mentre il rosa lo faceva nei semplici passatemi comuni, oramai stravolti e legati insieme a lui e ai suoi sentimenti, dal gigante.

Chapter: Medi/Lunghi.

Updates: Lenti.

Genre: Romance, smut, slice of life.

Rating: Rosso.

State: In corso.

Pov: Ɓ.Ƥ. ; Ƈ.Ƥ.

Orientation: BoyxBoy

La storia sarà revisionata alla fine, mi scuso in anticipo per eventuali errori.

2017

All right reserved: parkdeniise0


	2. 01 Capitolo Primo

Chocolat Chaud

I due si incontrarono nello stesso posto di quel periodo dell'anno, dinanzi a una caffetteria poco frequentata dove a parer dei due preparavano la miglior cioccolata calda di tutta Seoul.

Non perché fosse fatta in un modo particolare e autentico a differenza delle altre, ma perché quel piccolo bar con i suoi vecchi mobili composti da delle poltrone a muro marroni appena bucherellate, le sedie intorno ad alcuni tavoli come essi di un legno gracile scheggiato e un personale altrettanto vecchio ma cordiale, riesce a trasmetterti un'aria di pace e serenità dopotutto.

È a dirla tutta ad entrambi bastava con l'altro mentre parlavano del più o del meno e si scambiavano sguardi amichevoli e sorrisi altrettanto uguali.

Quel giorno però da parte del minore i sorrisi erano più spenti a causa dei pensieri che continuavano a riecheggiargli in testa insistentemente non abbandonandolo nemmeno per un attimo.

Si stava scervellando con tutto se stesso in ogni singolo modo su come chiedere una cosa a Baekhyun, senza però riuscirci mai ritrovandosi nuovamente al punto di partenza, non trovando le parole adatte arrendendosi al pensiero di ricevere un no come risposta.

Dall'altro canto il maggiore notò e tentò in tutte le maniere di capire cosa tanto crucciava il rosso da togliergli il sorriso splendido dalle labbra.

È mentre continuava a pensare senza sosta vagò tra le sue riflessioni ritrovandosi a sperare in un certo senso di essere lui la causa del suo tormento

-positivo- una idea balenò per la mente del bassino: gli piaccio?

Sorrise istintivamente al pensiero di poter piacere al gigante davanti a lui anche minimamente come semplice cotta.

Se ne convinse quasi per tutto ma dovette risvegliarsi dal sogno ad occhi aperti per accettare la cruda ed unica verità, ripetendosi da solo che neanche gli è mai piaciuto Park Chanyeol se non come amico, e nemmeno sapeva di preciso quale fosse l'orientamento sessuale del più piccolo. Anche perché Yeol sapeva perfettamente che Baekhyun fosse gay.

«Che cosa volete ordinare?»

Chiese la signora di mezza età nonché proprietaria del locale.

«Per me una cioccolata calda» disse il più grande abbozzando un sorriso. Guardò poi l'altro con la coda dell'occhio attendendo una sua risposta, che non arrivò, per infine voltarsi e scuotergli appena il braccio.

«Chan...?»

Quest'ultimo sentendosi richiamare alzò lo sguardo ancora affranto dai pensieri e accigliato.

«Hm?»

«Vuoi anche tu la cioccolata calda?»

Li guardò fievolmente, non prestando più di tanto attenzione ai due non capendo realmente la domanda appena posta annuì, ritornando ad appoggiare la schiena sulla sedia, passandosi le mani sul viso è poi sui capelli di un rosso acceso scombinandoseli di poco rilasciando un sospiro di rassegnazione.

«Cinque minuti e sono pronte ragazzi» sorrise la signora con l'ordine andandosene a servire gli altri tavoli.

«E-Ecco lo so che non siamo migliori amici o altro Yeol... Ma se ti servisse parlare con qualcuno non esitare a chiamarmi...» Si morse il labbro inferiore guardandolo «...q-quindi... È successo qualcosa? Sei così pensieroso...»

Ci furono dei minuti di silenzio assordanti che stavano facendo impazzire Baekhyun totalmente donando invece a Chanyeol altro tempo per fargli la domanda schiettamente.

«Verresti domani sera a casa mia? Organizzo una festa ci saranno i miei amici insieme ai loro... Un bel gruppo di persone ecco... Ti divertirai» chiese finalmente con un sorriso adulatore stampato in volto mentre si leccava le labbra languidamente pregando in un si come risposta.

«Ecco a voi ragazzi» sorrise la signora. Lasciò sul tavolo due tazze di cioccolata calda fumante, che il rosso si affrettò a prendere iniziando quasi subito a bere dopo aver soffiato sul liquido marrone scuro per raffreddarlo. Alzò lo sguardo dalla tazza posandolo sull'altro non deviandolo dal suo, attendendo una risposta che arrivò

-non completamente- dopo un po'.

«U-Una festa?»

«Non devi per forza bere, fumare e fare sesso con qualche sconosciuto per divertirti Baekhyun» disse intonando una risata sarcastica.

Sentendo pronunciare quelle parole dalle labbra piene di Yeol ma soprattutto quella parola dall'iniziale S e finale O, al bassino gli si imporporarono le gote di un chiaro rossastro causato dall'imbarazzo.

Cominciò a considerare l'idea attentamente, sfarfallando di poco le ciglia inconsciamente assumendo un'espressione assorta.

È dopo averci meditato su realizzo che la sua decisione era quasi totalmente contagiata dalla paura.

La paura di rimanere da solo

-che mai lo abbandonava- senza alcun tipo di compagnia con cui parlare gli stava lentamente pervadendo il corpo insieme all'ansia.

Un altro problema che gli venne in mente fu l'abbigliamento.

Non aveva neanche la più pallida idea di che mettersi o semplicemente quale fosse l'abbigliamento adatto per una festa del "genere".

Non sapeva nulla di quella festa se non in che luogo si trovasse.

Ma la paura più grande che lo fece spaventare, fu quella di ubriacarsi è risultare ridicolo, annullando del tutto le probabilità di poter piacere al ragazzo alto di fronte che al momento gli stava privando il panorama davanti a lui a causa della sua stazza muscolare.

È finalmente dopo aver interrotto il suo afflusso di pensieri riguardanti all'amico si diede dell'idiota da solo ripetendosi continuamente che anche se ci avesse provato, non avrebbe avuto una minima speranza con Yeol.

Lo considerava troppo per tutti, solo per la sua bellezza estasiante è basta, non potendo dire lo stesso sul carattere che ancora non conoscevo fino in fondo.

Ne era grato dopotutto di non conoscere gli scheletri dentro l'armadio che purtroppo possedevano tutti, anche lui.

«Non lo so Chanyeol...» disse tentando di risultare cinico e non impaurito per finire di far parlare l'ansia al posto suo.

«Oh, beh spero che tu venga Baek, ci vediamo domani sera forse»

Disse il minore alzandosi guardandolo dall'alto rinfilandosi il cappotto color crema.

Diede un all'ultimo sorso alla sua cioccolata lasciando i soldi necessari per pagare il conto sul tavolo, andandosene via dopo aver salutato il rosa con un cenno e un mezzo sorriso, abbandonando Baek da solo con i suoi pensieri, la bevanda calda fra le mani e il tepore della tazza di porcellana che lo riscaldava dal freddo invernale.

Words; 1004

Il capitolo sarà revisionato alla fine della storia.


End file.
